


A Meal Fit for a God

by DangDadKillMe



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Button Popping, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Other, Stuffing, Tight Pants, Whining, force fed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangDadKillMe/pseuds/DangDadKillMe
Summary: Light Yagami insists of being under surveillance by rival L in order to prove his innocence, however it does not go according to plan.





	1. A little snack

“Ryuzaki, I would like to be monitored 24/7 with no contact with the outside world.”  
“Huh…?”  
Quite a commotion was buzzing inside the Kira Task Force. Debate tore the task force apart, struggling to decide on whether their second top lead investigator could be the infamous killer, Kira. The debate ranged from doing enough watching with the hidden cameras and microphones planted in the investigators house to prove his innocence, to him somehow executing criminals outside of his home. The one they were torn about was none other than the scholar Light Yagami himself.  
Light, with a charming look to compliment his build, was an averagely tall male. Standing at approximately 5’10” and weighing in at 141 lbs, he was the exact opposite of the world renowned detective, L. While Light had such soft peach skin that seemed to have no flaws, L had a more faint grey to his paleness and had such dark circles under his eyes. This was due to the lack of sleep he has been getting and his slender physique came from the fact that his main source of nutrition was sugar. His hair was unkempt and his wardrobe consisted of baggy white long sleeved shirts and jeans. In order to protect his identity he went under many aliases, the most common used at the task force was Ryuzaki.  
“If being under your surveillance will prove to you that I’m not Kira then so be it. I want you to keep me under watch for as long as it takes for you to be 100% sure I am not that monster. No matter what I say or do, keep me in there until you’re done accusing me.” Light stated, completely understanding the importance of his words. L looked at him with a puzzled expression for a second, processing what the brunette requested. It threw him off that Light wanted to be confined so suddenly, however he knew he couldn’t pass up the moment he was waiting for.  
“Very well… I hope you understand that we will be headed straight to your holding area.” L began to get off his chair and stand in his hunched position before looking around his work area.  
“I also need you blindfolded and I’ll personally escort you into your room. For safety precautions of course.” He picked up a coat from a nearby chair and held it up to his eyes to make sure there was no possible way of seeing through. Uncertain of what L was doing, Light began to question if that was going to be the blindfold for himself. Sure enough the slender detective peeked out before tying it around the scholars eyes.  
“Think of it as a birthday surprise.” L suggested in a calm and slight joking manner.  
“Great, I love being locked up and watched like an animal for my birthday…” Light sarcastically mumbled as his eyes were shrouded by the blindfold.  
An unknown amount of time passed as the two walked. Light was trying to visualize a map in his mind with each stop and turn they took but he couldn’t pinpoint it with the building. It definitely was not anywhere near the heavily surveillanced rooms, what was going on? Light studied the building carefully just for this moment, but it was to no avail. Eventually the quiet adventure ended with the brunette lying on what he deduced to be a bed. A couple of seconds passed of no motion at all, he began to part his lips to question what was happening but he then felt a cold metallic material on his ankles. Light let out a silent gasp and tried to pull his leg away before having it held down.  
“Calm down, I am just securing you into place…” L explained in his monotone voice. He began to tie down both his ankles and wrists to something sturdy.  
“Here, get a good look at your surroundings while I get the finishing touches.” Light felt the slender torso press against his and felt an impulse to pull back, however he was in too snug of a position to move. Soon after Lights vision returned he gave a sight wince, his eyes needing a second to adjust to the bright room. He examined the room around him, taking note of the fact that his ankles and wrists were cuffed to a metal bed frame. The compromising position of his legs and arms apart painted a red blush across Lights face.  
“What the hell kind of fantasies have you been having Ryuzaki…?” He glared at L, stopping before completely out the door.  
“I do not have fantasies, only strategic arrangements.” L began to think and looked back at him.  
“Ah… If it puts your mind at ease, the both of us will be fully clothed during this process.”  
“Just get away from me so I can prove to you I have nothing to hide.” Light snapped and turned his head a little.  
“Mm… Well I apologize but I must be back in here to continue on with the research. However I will take the cuffs off once I am done, so hang in there.” L gave a small smile and quietly walked out. The brunette gave an annoyed huff before adjusting his weight, trying to get in the most comfortable position possible. It was a difficult task but eventually he found one and closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the moment of peace.  
10 minutes… 30 minutes… 60 minutes… 90 minutes… 120 minutes… Light was doing his best to portray that he was asleep but inside he overflowing with anger and frustration. He was left with nothing but his thoughts which were not the most inviting.  
“Where the hell is he… Did he lie to me in order to get me pissed off… I want these damn cuffs off…!” He thought before slowly adjusting his weight. Eventually Light heard a series of beeps and the main door opening slowly. Mocking the motion of waking up, he slowly turned his head to face the door with half opened eyes.  
“Mn… Ryuzaki, is that you…?” He said in a fake groggy voice. He was correct, the scraggly haired male was walking in behind a covered utility cart.  
“You can stop pretending to be tired, I know you have been awake these past hours.” L pushed the cart over next to the bed and looked at him with his dull grey eyes.  
“What… No I have-”  
“Your breathing never changed while ‘sleeping’ Light, do not argue now. Now I’m sure you’re itching to have those handcuffs off of you, but I must complete my test first.” L gave a reassuring grin but it didn’t ease the brunette in any way.  
“What is under there? Torture tools?” Light did his best not to sneer at the thought of such a frail man attempting to hurt him.  
“Mm...” L began to think and pressed his thumb against his lips.  
“I suppose it depends on your definition of ‘torture tools’. Some people take fancy to this method.”  
Light laid his head back and let out a huff of frustration. The empty answers he was receiving did not put him in a better mood.  
“Don’t bother opening your mouth if you’re just gonna sp- Huh!?” Light’s words were interrupted by a sudden harsh pressure on his chest. He snapped his head back forward to watch the dull eyed detective getting comfortable on top of him.  
“What the hell, get off of me!” Light snapped at him and began to try to kick his legs in order to get him off.  
“No actually, I’m quite comfortable here.” L grabbed the sheet from the cart and quickly snatched it off. The sheet revealed many colorful sweets piled on top of eachother in a mountain formation.  
“You see Light, my test is one of the mind. Kira has a narcissistic mindset, so to see his body expand and blimp out would drive him to possibly kill someone with his technique. If you are Kira then you may kill me for putting you through something humiliating, if not then I can just have you back in shape with some sort of strict diet…” L began to trail off of what the diet would consist of. Light looked at the man as if he were mad, his head struggling to wrap around this absurd idea.  
“You’re losing your damn mind over this… This won’t prove anything! Let’s suppose I am Kira for one second, what’s stopping me from patiently waiting this out…?” Light growled at him before tugging at his wrist cuffs.  
“No, Kira would not wait actually.” L grabbed a pink macaron from the cart pile and gently pressed it against the scholars light pink lips.  
“Kira did not wait to kill the prisoner I sent to impersonate me and he did not wait to change the patterns of his killings once the police force was getting too close to him. Kira does not wait to act, he does it when he feels threatened or humiliated.” The detective continued to push the macaron but slowly pulled back as it was only smearing his face.  
“You are going to ruin my-Hmph!” Light did his best to protest the idea but was stopped by the sudden raspberry macaron forced inside his mouth.  
“You have sworn to give your life if necessary for this case, however you would not temporarily damage your body knowing there is an easy fix...? You don’t sound very serious about this case at all Light…” L continued to force different flavored macarons in his mouth with every breath Light tried to object the idea. Lights heart began to race, thinking there was no way he could be serious about this plan. It had to be another test in disguise he was sure. His brown eyes shot back at the grey ones in front of him, however they showed no sign of remorse for what he was doing.  
As the multi colored macaron mountain slowly grew smaller and smaller, Lights groans only became more apparent.  
“Th-There... We a-are done... L-Let me out o-of here…” Light gave mild pants through his words.  
“You barely ate one tray and your body is nowhere near a noticeable change, you only have a small bump.” L began to scan the cart while licking off the macaron residue from his index finger and thumb.  
“Those were small, you know, I have probably gone through more than what’s on display.” He commented before grabbing a plate with a 10 inch wide chocolate cake planted in the middle. He proceeded to grab a slice and examined the black forest chocolate cake.  
“I made this one you know-”  
“Get the hell off of me-Nnm!” Light shook his head violently as L continued on with his forceful strategy.  
“It breaks my heart to know that you do not care for my cake Light.” The dark hair male looked at him emotionlessly while wiping the frosting on Lights shirt.  
“Nn…! M-Mmnh…!” Light whimpered before trying to get the mushed cake out of his mouth, there had been too much compressed inside there would be no chance of even trying.  
“H-Hmn… U-Ugh…” Groans escaped his pink lips as he slowly swallowed down the rich cream. Light closed his eyes tightly thinking he could let his jaw relax, only to be met with another large slice on top of the previous one. His poor pink lipped mouth couldn’t handle it, making the white cream scrape out to the edges of his lips.  
“Eat all of it, we’re not wasteful…” L jokingly remarked before scooping it with his finger and placing it inside Lights mouth.  
“R-Ryushawki, ‘Shtop it…!” Light lightly whimpered before slowing his thrashing down a bit.  
“I will, do not worry, all you have to do is kill me you know.” L grabbed one of the cherries and popped it into his mouth before gently smiling. Light felt helpless, he could hear his stomach groan just as loud as him with every swallow of the thick consistency. With every slice he could feel his stomach bloat more and more because of how much his shirt would hug him. As they began to near the end of the cake, Light couldn’t bare how tight his waistband was on him. He shook his head and gripped the cuffs tightly, he had too much pride to ask them to be unbuttoned by him but they were making him feel sick. He began to blush a deep red and squeezed his eyes closed.  
“H-Haah… R-Ryu...Zaki…”  
“Is it time, will you do it?” L leaned forward.  
“I-I… I ne-need you… U-Ugh… F-Fuck…” Light’s breaths became heavy and he struggled to get the words out due to a mixture of pain and self righteousness.  
“Light we are in a work area, I do not want to take you here. Keep it professional…” L began to wipe his hands on the other side of the brunette’s shirt. Light grew enraged at his comment and turned his head away while still breathing shakily. Any pain was more tolerable than him.  
“Your stomach is pressing up against that tight shirt of yours. Also your love handles look very pronounced from your jeans.” The detective grabbed a funnel and hummed to himself while scanning the cart.  
“Where did I put the milk…?” L questioned and began to adjust his sitting back into the bloated stomach. A sharp whimper left Lights lips as he tried to curl up his body.  
“Ha-Haaah…!! D-Don’t si-sit-! U-Ugh…. Mn-Mnh…!” Light began to feel sick, there was to much pressure on his body. L grabbed the milk carton and smiled.  
“Do not whine, I have found the solution. Now don’t move or you’ll hurt yourself.” L placed the funnel in his mouth and held his chin up right. He looked at the young detective with his emotionless eyes before slowly pouring the cool liquid through. Light stiffened his body and tried to keep up with the pace of the milk by taking large gulps. A bright red blush formed on his face as his breathing became more strained. Moans left him while loud straining noises left his stomach. Soon after a sudden pop caught the both of their attentions. L looked back to see that the scholars pants button had popped off and the firmness of his stomach was pushing the zipper down, creating more room.  
“I didn’t realize how red your stomach was Light…” L slowly stopped pouring and started to massage his sloshing belly.  
“Oh, it’s making noises…~” L leaned on his body and placed his ear against the strained stomach while pinching at it. All he could hear was gurgling noises and low groans. Light couldn’t help but to squirm and breathe heavily.  
“A-Aaah, hic s-stop it R-Ryuzaki…!” Light flinched at the cold touch of his co-worker and let out small hiccups. His breaths grew more calm and stabilized out as L sat up and climbed off. L began to look in his pockets and pulled out the handcuff keys.  
“Well… I am still alive it seems, even after I got to play with your stomach.” L stated while uncuffing him. With this new found freedom Light couldn’t help but to curl up and massage his heavily swollen stomach while letting a few quiet hiccups escape.  
“Y-You got… N-Nn… Your hic damn e-evidence… N-Now w-we’re done...hic” Light could barely move, his main pain and illness was in his stomach.  
“Hm… Well if I remember correctly, in the beginning you stated that I can have you in here as long as I wanted until I was 100% sure you were not Kira… No matter what you said, and to be honest I am only 3% sure you are not.” L gave a small smile before grabbing a hold of the cart, Light could do nothing but stare at him in shock.  
“We still have dinner to get through, so get ready, it starts in twenty minutes…~”


	2. The Second Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L keep's his promise to Light about dinner.

The Kira Task Force members crowded around a rather immense monitor broadcasting live footage of scholar and investigator Light Yagami. Or that is what they were lead to believe. Lead detective L watched the screen closely pretending to study any movement shown, however he knew it was not of any use to the investigation. The feed was a loop of the two hours Light used to pretend to be asleep, yet it was almost impossible to tell whether he was asleep or not due to the angling of the camera.  
“Poor Light… He must be bored out of his mind...”  
“Better bored than wrongfully executed…”  
“Do you think we can go visit him, to at least… I don’t know… Say hi?”  
“Don’t be a damn moron and try being serious for once.”  
L stayed silent, delicately brushing his thumb against his lips. Just then an abrupt ringing broke the detectives attention, as well as the other members. The slender male grabbed a small timer from the desk using only his thumb and index finger before turning off the noise.  
“...It’s time for me to bring him his dinner.” L murmured while standing up from his chair.  
“Hey Ryuzaki. Do you know when the last time he ate was?” The police officer that approached was Touta Matsuda. He was probably the most worried about Light but his concerns left L unphased as he spoke to him in an indifferent tone.  
“I am not exactly to sure. If I would have to take a guess I would say almost seven hours ago.” L lied and turned his head to the young cop.  
“Huh!? We can’t starve him Ryuzaki, it will mess with his mind! Do you think you can give him an extra piece of bread or a slightly bigger portion? Just to make up for the wait?” Insisted Matsuda. L’s somber eyes fixed on his, pausing his movement for a second before giving a small nod.  
“I suppose...Very well. I will even be so generous as to let him know about your fret.” L gave him a pat on the shoulder before exiting the room. Thinking he had done good, Matsuda beamed with joy and looked back at the screen with much content.  
Meanwhile in the other room, Light had made little movement since L had vanished. His main focus was trying to ease his groaning stomach straining against his shirt. He would have slid his clothes off of his stomach but he believed the surveillance cameras would have broadcasted him doing such a humiliating act in front of the entire task force. He continued to rub his stomach subtly with his back facing the surveillance camera. Then a harsh dry laugh filled the room, it was an all too familiar cackle.  
“Is the all powerful Kira losing to a couple slices of cake, come on now Light!” The shinigami hovered over Light, looking at him.  
“What’s your great escape plan from this place huh? Or do you like looking like a pathetically stuffed pig?” Light stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact but Ryuk’s words put him in an even worse mood. He narrowed his eyes and began to think. What was he going to do to avoid this? If he tried sneaking away they would be even more convinced that he was Kira, it was a bad move. Just then the death god laughed again and put his attention towards the door as a series of familiar beeps filled the room.  
“You ordered delivery so soon?” Ryuk joked before walking towards the door. The door phased through him as L began to walk in with the same cart and handcuffs in hand. He looked at Light with a puzzled look on his face.  
“You’re still on the bed? Surely I was expecting you to take me down from behind the door…” After parking the cart near the bed, he strolled over and gently grabbed ahold of Light’s wrist. L was slightly startled as the hand was quickly snatched back, Light looked at him infuriated.  
“What you’re doing is wrong! It’s immoral-!” Light’s rant was cut short from the force L used to pin him down onto the bed. From afar, anyone would mistake L as frail but he had concealed strength.  
“What were your plans to stop me Light? Run and raise higher suspicions of you being connected with Kira? Kill me with your Kira methods and be executed on the spot? Or perhaps tell the police officers that have been watching?” L gave the struggling prisoner an empty smile.  
“Matsuda is most excited over it surprisingly, he even requested for the meal portions to get larger.” Light was taken aback by this new found information. Was the task force really okay with what this man was doing to him? He thought even his father might have done something but the only person who ever made a sign of presence was L. As Light was in deep thought L began to harshly put him back in his restraints.  
“Now I know how eager you are to put on a show for our audience, so I went out of my way to prepare you one of my favorite dishes.” The detective had a slight coo in his voice as he got off of the bed to reveal what was on the cart. Light refused to look, his heart sinking at the thought of being stuffed to the brim again by his opponent. However, his refusal didn’t last very long as L grabbed his chin and violently position his face towards the food pile. Presented to him was a large stainless steel mixing bowl filled with spaghetti alfredo. Next to the mixing bowl was a more fancy centerpiece like bowl. Inside was a glossy bowl of chocolate and vanilla pudding layered on top of eachother. However what caught Light’s attention was a small contraption hooked onto a rather large soda bottle.  
“Wh-What the hell is that thing attached to the bottle…?” Light growled while his breathing slightly intensified.  
“Hm? Oh that’s beneficial for the both of us, I had it specially made just for you.” L smiled while grabbing the bowl of pasta and a fork.  
“You know I enjoy our time here together, I wish you would feel the same way.” L hummed as he gently twisted the fork, allowing the noodles to wrap around it, getting a perfect mouthful.  
“I would rather swallow a razor blade than come close to feeling any enjoyment from this…” Light snapped and looked at him with an infuriated expression.  
“You know Light, acting this way and refusing to comply with the entire task force’s choice in surveillance will only create more suspicion…” He pointed at the camera and grabbed ahold of Lights jaw before forcing it open. In a quick swoop, he forced the spaghetti in as Light clamped down hard. L proceeded to put his hand over the scholars mouth before pinching his nose tightly, Light began to thrash his head around.  
“I will do this with every bite if I have too… I have no issue with you passing out, Light.” He watched Light struggle. The brunettes heart began to race as his only option was to do as L insisted. He briskly chewed the pasta and swallowed it, causing both of his ears to plug. L let go and began to stir the fork into the pasta once again, managing to get an even bigger mouthful.  
“Y-You fucking psyc-!”  
“Light, I am very patient in these situations but I suppose this is a special case because I am getting quite frustrated with you. I will just have to continue plugging your nose since you plan on using harsh words towards me…” L huffed and pinched his nose even tighter this time.  
“But I will let you breathe every couple of swallows so think wisely about how quickly you swallow…” He rebuked as Light continued to thrash in hopes of getting L’s hand off of him. However with every breath he could sneak in through his mouth, L would always stop it with a mouthful of the creamy pasta. Light felt his chest and throat burn, he closed his eyes tightly while practically inhaling the food. After the first four mouthfuls, he was finally allowed to breathe for a couple of seconds before being plugged back up. L kept his promise as he continued to limit the amount of breaths Light took. How he squirmed and whimpered under L’s hand brought a slight smile to his face, he had never seen Light so defenseless. As his opponent continued to shovel in the thick creamed pasta, Light felt his stomach slowly start to weigh him down and slow his movements.  
“Ha-Haaah…! M-Mmn...N-Nn…!” Light moaned in pain as he felt his stomach pack on the creamy pounds. He began to hear his stomach bubble and groan, it already had been straining from the previous stuffing; having another feast began to harm him. The alfredo sauce began dripping down his puffed out cheeks and his bloated stomach turned a brighter shade of red. Light lethargically moaned and breathed strenuously when he was permitted to. After some time the bowl was finally empty, L looked inside with a smile on his face.  
“I am quite surprised by your appetite, Light. I thought you would have passed out by now.” L placed the bowl back on the cart and looked at Light, but he was in too much pain to even attempt to meet eyes. Quiet whimpers left his lips as he pathetically tugged on the handcuffs in attempt to soothe his stomach. L delicately bit his thumb before thinking and staring at the bloated stomach presented before him. Instantaneously he slapped the enlarged belly quite hard making Light let out a yelp.  
“Wh-What the fuck is hic wr-wrong with you…!?” Light said in an enraged tone while doing his best to conceal his hiccups. The hit didn’t sit well with him, for after he immediately got nauseous and his breath became more labored.  
“It is a bit firm… If I put makeup on you do you think we can be mistaken for a couple expecting a child at any moment? We could get free things. Oh! Or perhaps discounts on some treats.” L continued to nibble on his own thumb while smiling like a child, paying no attention to the sickly yet angry male in front of him.  
“He-Hey! Hic N-Nn… Mm… Y-You’re a fu- hic fucking fr-freak…!” All the hatred that Light had for L began to develop into adrenaline, he commenced to tug on the handcuffs even harder.  
“What the hell is wr-wrong with you people!? Why is no one stopping Ryuzaki from doing this to me!? Matsuda, what did I ever do to you!?” As Light’s questions went on, his voice grew increasingly louder and louder. He was too infuriated to even acknowledge his poor stomach’s cries for help. Though his words abruptly stopped as an ear-splitting metallic reverberated against the wall, Light quickly looked as a chill ran down his spine. The alfredo bowl was rolling in circular movements while rocking side to side violently.  
“I apologize, I would have yelled with you but you were getting too loud for me to match tones.” L walked over to the bowl and picked it up.  
“Keep going, if we make enough noise maybe someone will come down to help you.” L grinned as he took his seat back next to the bed. Light’s burst of adrenaline quickly faded back into nausea as he quietly laid his head back. Quiet yet shaky breaths left his soft pink lips as his heartbeat steadily increased. L tilted his head and switched bowls for the one with pudding.  
“Are we done trying to look for help?” L shoveled up a spoon full of pudding, gently shaking it to make sure any excess fell off. Light said nothing, his mind wanted his protruding stomach to be soothed. His mind then began to get fuzzy, all the thrashing and yelling he did was not settling into his body too well. Pathetically turning his head towards L, he watched as he was being talked to and even laughed at by the god of death but his vision grew too blurred. Soon a faint ringing noise filled his ears and the last thing he remembered was feeling the cool metallic spoon against his lips.  
An unknown amount of time passed, it was hard to tell if it was day or night since the room was windowless and always kept it’s lights on. Light slowly fluttered his eyes open and felt the sheets around him. He was slightly confused about how he was doing such a thing, he remembered being cuffed to the bed frame. With a slight haze to his vision still, he saw that his wrists were free. Then his ankle cuffs popped into his mind and when he checked he found something more peculiar. L was napping in a sitting position that looked like it would harm his back. He was heavily slouched over off his chair and had his head resting against Light’s now calmer stomach. Both of L’s hands rested on Light’s stomach and the sight of him using Light as a sort of pillow only made his blood boil. However L was peacefully asleep with quiet snores escaping him and a faint pink blush on his face.


End file.
